borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Scavenger: Sniper Rifle
Scavenger: Sniper Rifle is the first of the scavenger missions. You will receive this mission from the Fyrestone Bounty Board. Background This is one of the 6 "Scavenger" missions that the player will receive throughout the game. The player is given a mission to collect 4 parts of a weapon. Each of these missions require the player to do a little searching, as the way point marker only provides a general location. Once the pieces are collected and turned in the player will receive the appropriate weapon type. Walkthrough Collect 4 pieces of the sniper rifle and return the pieces to the Fyrestone Bounty Board. Objectives :Find all of the sniper rifle parts. :* Sniper Rifle Body: 0/1 :* Sniper Rifle Stock: 0/1 :* Sniper Rifle Sight: 0/1 :* Sniper Rifle Barrel: 0/1 :"Please add appropriate mission text here." Strategy :* After selecting the mission, go to the marker on the map and look in the general area of the marker. :*'Rifle body:' Is located on the wood and sheet metal walk-way connecting the upper portion of the shack to the ridge line. It sits on a large box. (It's not on the round hut, it's on the high ridge line to the upper right, indicator is very general.) :*'Rifle barrel:' As you enter the compound where the items are located, take the dirt ramp to your right and continue along its path. You will come to a bridge of corrugated steel, cross it and you should find the barrel on the table to your right as you overlook a large valley beyond. This piece appears to be the farthest from the others and the waypoint carat is incorrectly marked for this item (marking it someplace near the base of the round hut). :*'Rifle sight:' On the lowest level in the rubble of the hill that central shack sits on. :*'Rifle stock:' On the top level of the central shack there is a large rusty tank with an arrow pointing up. You will find a sniper rifle piece on a shelf near the toilet. PLEASE BE AWARE THAT THE MARKER ON YOUR RADAR ONLY POINTS TO THE GENERAL LOCATION!! Completion :"You found 'em! Here you go. Its ready for action. Enjoy!" Additional Information Notes *''Some of the parts of the sniper my spawn in a different order, but all locations are the same. Don't be surprised if you find the barrel where the scope should be.'' *''Follow the marker on the map. The marker is indicative of the general location for all pieces. All pieces of the sniper rifle can be found near the marker.'' *''Their exact location is shown by the little moneybag on your compass!'' *''Also make sure not to jump into any crevices around the hut, as you may get stuck and have to clear the entire area again! If you do get stuck try to duck and walk and/or duck and jump - that may help.'' 2nd Playthrough :* Level = 37 :* Reward = 6458XP, Sniper Rifle Video Walkthrough Here's a link to a YouTube video from DarkDrumProductions that details the locations of the spawn points. Very helpful if you are unsure on where to find the items. Related missions Category:Scavenger Missions